Jacob Tamme
Jacob Francis Tamme (born March 15, 1985) is an American football tight end for the Denver Broncos of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the Indianapolis Colts in the fourth round of the 2008 NFL Draft. He played college football at Kentucky. Personal life Tamme is a Christian. Tamme has spoken about his faith saying, "My faith is important because it's the core of why I believe we exist as humans. Faith allows us to spend an eternity with God and it fuels my every day actions. I've seen how having faith in God can change lives and it certainly has changed mine." Tamme is married to his high school sweetheart, the former Allison Elmore. Early years Tamme graduated from Boyle County High School in Danville, Kentucky, where he was a multi-sport star infootball, baseball, and basketball. He was a four-year letterman and three-year starter at wide receiver and cornerback for Boyle County, who won four consecutive state championships, two in Class AA and two in Class AAA, and had a 58-2 record over those seasons. He was a first-team all-state selection as a senior by the Associated Press and Louisville's The Courier-Journal when he caught 46 passes for 797 yards, a 17.3-yard average, and 13 touchdowns. In addition, he was a finalist for the Kentucky "Mr. Football" Award, given to the top performer in high school football.2 His career totals include 97 receptions for 1,866 yards, a 19.2-yard average, and 32 touchdowns. On defense, he intercepted 23 passes, including two returns for touchdowns. As a kick returner, he took 25 punts for 395 yards, a 15.8-yard average, and two touchdowns. College career As a redshirt freshman, he played in all 11 games for the Kentucky Wildcats. He started three games at wide receiver before moving to his more natural position of tight end for the season-ending game at Tennessee. For the season, he had 16 catches for 161 yards, third on the team that year. He was also named to the SECAcademic Honor Roll for excellent work in the classroom. As a sophomore, he played in all 11 games, starting 10. He was second on the team in pass receptions with 29 catches for 253 yards and one touchdown. On special teams, he blocked punts vs. Louisville and Florida. He also earned a slot on the SEC Academic Honor Roll for the second straight year. As a junior, he was voted to the All-SEC first team by the SEC coaches and the Associated Press. He led SEC tight ends in receptions with 32, netting 386 receiving yards and two touchdowns. He made the SEC Academic Honor Roll for the third year in a row. As a senior, he had 56 receptions for 619 yards and six touchdowns. For the second year in a row, he earned first-team All-SEC honors from both the Associated Press (unanimous decision) and coaches polls. Tamme finished his career as Kentucky's all-time top pass-catching tight end and 2nd in the history of all SEC tight ends with 133 catches for 1,417 yards. Accolades As one of the top scholar-athletes in the country, Tamme completed his degree in integrated strategic communications in only three years and earned his MBA just before entering the NFL. Known for his contributions back to the community, in 2006, he was named to the National Good Works Team by the American Football Coaches Association, the SEC Community Service Team by the SEC Office, and to the Frank G. Ham Society of Character by UK Athletics. In 2007, he was one of 15 finalists for the prestigious Draddy Trophy, which is presented to the top scholar athlete in the country. He gave the acceptance speech on behalf of the 15 finalists at the award ceremony in New York City. Also in 2007, he was named the SEC Scholar Athlete of the Year and elected to the first-team Academic All-America squad by the College Sports Information Directors of America. He was the 2007 recipient of the Bobby Bowden Award, a national honor presented by the Fellowship of Christian Athletes. Professional career Indianapolis Colts Tamme in the 2010 NFL season. Tamme was drafted by the Indianapolis Colts in the 4th round of the 2008 NFL Draft. He and the Colts agreed to a 4-year contract with undisclosed terms on July 23, 2008. 2008 As a rookie in 2008, Tamme appeared in 12 games with 12 receiving yards. 2009 In 2009, Tamme appeared in all 16 games (started 1) with 35 receiving yards. He helped the Colts into Super Bowl XLIV, but lost to the New Orleans Saints 31-17. 2010 After Week 7 of 2010 season, Dallas Clark was placed on Injured Reserve after an injury to wrist and Tamme took over as the starting tight end . Tamme surprised everyone by producing good statistical numbers and brought comparisons between him and Dallas Clark. Tamme finished the season with a career-high 67 receptions for 631 yards and 4 touchdowns. 2011 His numbers declined in 2011 due to the absence of Peyton Manning. He finished the year with 177 receiving yards and a touchdown. Denver Broncos Tamme signed for three years and $9 million with the Denver Broncos on March 23, 2012.7 His contract included $3.5 million in guaranteed money. 2012 Tamme improved much in the 2012 year as Peyton Manning also signed for the Broncos. Tamme finished the 2012 year with 555 receiving yards and 2 touchdowns. 2013 Tamme was part of a Broncos offensive that was franchise-setting, becoming the first time an NFL team scored over 600 points in 16 regular season games that year. For the 2013 year, Tamme produced 184 receiving yards and 2 touchdowns. He and Manning helped the Broncos reach Super Bowl XLVIII. In the Super Bowl, Tamme had 2 catches for 9 yards, but lost 43-8 to the Seattle Seahawks.